How I Met Your Mother
by aliqueen16
Summary: Flynn Doyle- Quimby asks Fletcher how he met Olive. Will he follow in his parents footsteps?
1. The Question

Disclaimer : Kids are mine, the rest is Dan Signer´s

Fletch´s pov

( A/N : Flynn is 11 and Olive, Fletch and Chyna are 35)

I could hardly believe how fast time flies. Olive and I were married and had a son, Flynn, who was 11 and a handful. He has both our talents, Olive´s blond curls and our blue orbs. Plus, he´s a prank master. Yep, he´s a Daddy´s boy alright.

I spun around just in time to see Flynn come into the living room, with the Webster High yearbook of our time. He then asked how I met Olive.


	2. The Moving Van

Fletch´s pov

( A/N: Flashback, age 6. P.S.: anyone noticed how Olive´s outfit is the same as in transplANTed ?

I was painting my tree house when I noticed a van park in front of the house next to mine. It was a moving van, unloading boxes, crates and furniture. Then the grownups stepped out, followed by a girl who looked my age. She had on jeans and a yellow shirt covered by a red sweater. She had blond hair, styled in bouncy locks and robin´s egg blue eyes, just like mine. Immediately, I ran over and our eyes met. Her name was Olive. Hearing the commotion, my parents came over and introduced themselves to her parents, and, taking the chance, we went over to my house to play. We were both smiling, but it took only one look for me to realize she was sad. I turned to face her and asked : Hey Olive, what´s up? You´re upset about something. C´mon, tell me. Please?- she sniffled : You´ll tease me like all the others. – after I reassured her, she confessed: I have an eidetic memory. Everything I ever heard, seen or read is permanently etched into my brain- I then confided that I was a prodigy artist. We were both different. Gifted. We became best friends, inseparable, and five years later, we entered the A.N.T. Program. The same one you´re in now, with the same Skidmore, the same Gibson.- he cut me off: Tell me about your and mommy´s first day and the day you met Aunt Chyna.


	3. ANT Farm

Fletch´s pov

( A/N : Flashback, age 11. Fletch never had a crush on Chyna and Violet´s last name is fictional.)

I smiled at the memory. Olive and I , already a couple, walking hand in hand. We both set up beside each other and compared schedules, only to find them to be identical. All that was left was to adapt to High School dangers. The day Chyna came was pretty funny. I was making sculptures of the whole class, starting with Olive, duh!, then Chyna came and thought it was a dead body. Your Mama was pretty on the sarcastic side. She said: Most people make friends, but Fletcher here has to literally make friends.- then , we told her we were dating and became best friends.- Flynn then did a bad move : Who´s this athlete? Violet… Coleman?- Olive has ears like a hawk. I don't know how, but she heard us from the other story of the house. She rushed down to the living room, her captivating eyes narrowed in fury. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she huffed: No one worth hearing about, honey. Trust me, you do NOT want to remember HER forever.- I sighed. Ok, of course I knew she´d remember her forever, wanting or not, but why hold a grudge for this long? I sighed again then lifted her head to face me: Olive, babe. Why do you still hold a grudge on Violet? You won the fight. She moved to who knows where. I´m yours and only yours. You´re the one I want. It´s ok.- she felt instantly better and we went to tuck Flynn in bed.


	4. A Knock On The Door

Fletch´s pov

( A/N : Olive´s middle name is fictional)

Ok. Troublemaker jr. is in bed and THE Troublemaker is happily cuddled with his princess, queen of his heart, miss Olivia Sierra Doyle Quimby. The horror movie we´re watching we´ve watched so many times even I memorized every move. Needless to say, Olive could say the actions blindfolded. So the movie was being pointedly ignored, and we were talking and laughing. And we might´ve kissed a couple of times… ok. Five. Suddenly, a doorbell rings to the tune of Exceptional, one of Chyna´s hit songs. Weird. I turned to Olive and said : I know you´ll remember this better than I do, but wasn't the doorbell tune in this scene supposed to be the typical horror tune? – she smirked, giggled and tossed a pillow at me : Yeah, because that´s OURS, remember Sillyhead?- grinning, I went to answer. But as soon as I saw who it was, the grin disappeared from my face faster than paint in this house. And believe me, with TWO artists, that´s fast!


	5. The Visitor

Fletch´s pov  
( A/N : Fletch´s middle name is fictional )

Luckily, Olive was brushing her teeth. But she wouldn't be long. I blinked in surprise and utter shock then turned to the person standing before me. No. No, no, no, no, no! It couldn't be : Violet? Violet COLEMAN? – she smiled : Hey, Fletchy…- I winced. Oh man, she STILL likes me. This is bad. Really, really bad! : So, what are you doing here, Violet?- she placed her hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. She didn't notice. Instead, she whispered: Well, I´m back from my training in France , and I thought it would be nice to visit my one true love again, since we´re both single, ya know?- I was truly terrified. She had snaked both hands behind my neck.i had to turn up the force just a bit more to free myself fom her embrace, but it didn't hurt her, she was strong for a girl. NOW she noticed. She tilted her head to the side: What´s wrong, honey ? We ARE dating, aren´t we?- I sighed. The girl was nuts! I was extremely thankful Olive was taking so long. I turned around to face the creepy creature once more: Violet, we are NOT n-o-t NOT dating. I´m married. I´m a dad, get it in your stubborn head, already! We´ll NEVER be together, I love Olive. Good night.- somehow, I was able to get her to leave before Olive found out. Speak of the princess, she had appeared before me in her Victoria Secrets nightgown, ready for bed. So was I, anything but telling her what just happened. But, apparently, she had other plans… She simply patted the space next to her on the bed and I knew I was in trouble. Uh-oh. Trust me, when she´s like this, it´s no better than a little kid about to scolded and/ or grounded by his mother. Anyway, she demanded to know who was at the door. Double uh-oh. I was so scared I fell silent. She lost her patience: Fletcher Jake Quimby, who was at the door ?! - then her voice softened : Please tell me…- I smiled : Playing good cop, bad cop. Smooth move. Ok, I´ll only tell you if you promise not to hurt me…- she agreed and I drew a shaky breath, still worried that she´d blow up big time


	6. Revelations

Fletch´s pov

I sighed: It was Violet. She didn't know we got married and wanted to get together. She was super flirty and hugging but I told her off. Forget her, ok? She isn't worth it.- Olive smiled: Believe me, I wish I could, but I just won´t care about her, like I´ve always done. Anyway, I have something to tell you too. I´m sorry I´ve been so moody. But it´s not me. I´m pregnant. With a girl and a boy. Guess what names I want?- I smirked : Jake and Sierra, our middle names.- her eyes widened: How did you know?- I grinned boyishly, inwardly returning to the 11 year old art champion in the A.N.T. Farm. I laughed: Two reasons. Those would be my choices, and, oh yeah, I know you- she smiled, giggling: How do we tell Flynn?- I let my breath out fast, all at once : I have no idea… You?- she laid back under the covers and said : Guess we´ll find out tomorrow. Good night.- and with that ,we were out. Cold.


	7. Telling Flynn

Fletch´s pov

I was sitting on the couch when Flynn came to me, leaned on me to level his mouth to my ear, cupped his hands around it and whispered: Daddy, Momma´s getting fat!- containing my giggles, I went to get Olive. Chyna and our parents knew, but Flynn would know now. We sat on either side of him, intertwining our fingers behind him. Luckily, he was happy : A sister to protect and a brother to play with!- he concluded. Phew !


	8. Jake And Sierra

Olive´s pov

I had just called my Fletch. Flynn was in school, we´d have to have Chyna and Angus pick him up. He was losing his only child throne today, May 22nd. Fletch was with me, holding my hand. Poor baby, I could tell by his face that I was squeezing at a fracture point. Suddenly, a high- pitched cry filled the room. Sierra Olivia Doyle Quimby. Shortly after, two minutes to say the least, Jake Fletcher Doyle Quimby followed his sister. About fifteen minutes later, in rushed Chyna and Flynn. Chyna and I gushed over their baby- blue eys, rosy cheeks and dirty blond curls while Fletch and Flynn went on and on AND on about the last art convention. Oh, those Quimby boys… And to think, one more… just the thought of two more babies made me go to sleep. Sleepily, I muttered: Who knew hospital pillows were so comfortable? – I heard a faint, soft, captivating giggle: Ever since they´ve been replaced by my lap! – smiling, I fluttered my eyes open, and looked into Fletch´s. Sighing contentedly, I fell back asleep while Fletch stroked my hair and massaged my temples. And then we drifted off to a peaceful, well-deserved, happy slumber. A few hours later, Chyna took Flynn back to our place, where she´d be staying to help. She was helping Flynny out with his homework when we came in, carrying our precious little angels. We put them to bed and resorted to watch a movie with Flynn and Chyna. He picked it out himself. It was so much fun!


	9. Second Generations

Fletch´s pov

I heard sighing. Not sad sighing, but happy, lovestruck. Like when I met Olive.. the faraway, happy look in Flynn´s eyes gave him away. I had to tease him just a bit, so I playfully nudge his shoulder and whisper: You love Emily. Emily Parks Chestnut. You´re in love, you´re in love, you´re in- he slapped me on the chest slightly: Stop it, Dad. I´ll do it myself. I´ve got the Quimby charm, remember?- I smiled and tousled his hair: That´s my boy. Now, go get that girl!- yep. He got her. Hook, line AND sinker. And that´s how it´s done, Quimby style.


End file.
